1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method, a program, and an image signal processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus that can process an image signal (a right-eye image signal, a left-eye image signal) indicating a three-dimensional image and display a three-dimensional image on a display screen has been under development. Among systems to make a user recognize an image displayed on a display apparatus as a three-dimensional image is a system that makes a user visually recognize a three-dimensional image by using user's line-of-sight parallax such as a parallax barrier system or a lenticular system, for example. By using such a system, it is possible to make a user visually recognize a three-dimensional image without using an external apparatus such as polarized glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses.
In such a background, a technique to enhance image quality when displaying an image containing both a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image on a display screen has been developed. A technique that, on the basis of an information that defines a position to display a three-dimensional image, sets a part corresponding to the information on a display screen to a state for a user to selectively visually recognize a three-dimensional image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-102969, for example.